Life Continued
by chrocaro
Summary: A sequel to Love and Hate. Here's what happens after Gohan and Videls adventures in the WMAT. It will span over the next few months, leading to The birth of Pan, and Gohan and Videls life as adullts.
1. Chapter 1

Time to be awesome… Here's the new one. A continuation if you will. Here's Life Continued.

Chapter 1

It was early in the morning. Gohan was asleep and Videl was getting up to start early. It had been three months since the end of the tournament. Three months since she and Gohan had began living together. And things have been… Interesting. Her and Gohans first month was sweet experience. It was just them, and nothing but them all the time, and it was awesome.

Then by the second month things began to pick up. There would be the occasional argument and yell match, but it would end quickly. Then by the end of the second month Videls hormones were kicking in. She was getting more over emotional, and every little thing either annoyed her, made her really joyous, angered her, or made her really sad. She had some control, but other times… She just snapped.

So now it's month three. Her belly had finally gained a baby lump and every once in a while could feel something. It wasn't a large movement but enough to feel it. For some reason it scared her as much as it did bring her joy. She still wasn't sure if she was ready or even qualified to be a mom. And she was constantly hungry. No doubt due to the Saiyan growing in her. So now she was up, and she found herself in the kitchen making up a large breakfast. She had been learning some tips from Chi Chi and now could successfully make a ham and egg omelette with special additions. In fact she could make 50. And 50 she made.

Soon Gohan was up and walked into the kitchen. "Mmm, it smells good in here. Morning." He said with a smile. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, and put his head on her shoulder.

"Good morning." She said as she turned her head to kiss him. "I'm almost done. But to be honest, I'm gonna have to ask your mom for some more recipes. I don't know how much more I can do omelettes." She said finishing the last one piling it up on her own platter. Gohan released her and picked the platter up. He brought it to the table and they both sat down and began eating.

Since she got pregnant Videl was able to keep up with Gohan as he ate. She ate just as fast, if not faster, and just as much. And in about a minute or two they had downed that entire platter and were sitting back resting.

"So Gohan? What's the plan for the day?" She asked, not really expecting much.

"Well… I-" He started, but then Goku suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" He said with his gigantic smile.

"Uh hey dad… What's going on?" Gohan asked.

"I came to get you guys. Bulma is having her baby today! So go get ready!" He says excitedly.

"Wow! So today's the day huh? OK, well Videl, to answer your question we are now going to Bulmas." Gohan said to her.

"Thanks Gohan. I got that." She said getting up. She disappeared into their room and Gohan had gotten up and walked over to his father.

"She seemed short." Goku said.

"Yeah… It happens. I'm kinda used to it. I had to deal with mom after you died remember. And I'm pretty sure she was worse." Gohan said as he stood there with his dad.

"Well from what I remember it was not fun when your mom was with you… At least not all the time. Anyways, go get ready and I'll be back in an hour, and we'll all go together." Then he was gone.

Gohan sighed, "Alright then." And he went into his room where Videl had changed out of her nightclothes. And was putting on her pants. She seemed to be struggling with the button.

"Come on you stupid…" She said under her breath. Then stopped, "Dammit!"

"You'll alright Videl?" Gohan asked.

"No! I can't get my pants on, and I'm getting incredibly frustrated." She turns and looks at him, "And it's because I'm getting fat. I mean look at this!" She turns to the side, "See?"

He laughs and walks over to her. "What I see, is a beautiful woman, who I love and is carrying our child, growing our child and making her as perfect as possible." He kneeled down to her belly and hugged her waist, putting his face on her belly. As he listened he could hear a tiny heart beat. "She will be beautiful. Like you." He said as he stood back up.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel good about gaining weight." She said smiling at him. He kissed her. "But what am I going to about my pants. I don't have any others." She said looking down at them.

Gohan walked to his dresser, "Just leave them unbuttoned. Grab a big shirt. We'll talk to mom and maybe Bulma about getting you some clothes. They either have some or Bulma could manufacture you some. OK?" He said getting out some black pants and a white shirt.

"I guess." She said pulling out a bigger sized shirt to wear.

Soon they were ready and then Goku appeared out front. After locking hands with everyone they teleported to the hospital waiting room where Krillin and 18 were. No one else had shown up yet, and there was no chance of seeing Yamcha. He doesn't want Vegeta to have the satisfaction of rubbing it in his face that Bulma was his.

"Hey guys. I was wondering when you'd get here. We signed you in as asked. Now we just wait. Vegeta is in there right now, so…" Krillin threw his hands up.

18 talked to Videl, "So you're finally starting to show. Pants not fitting huh?" She asked.

"You can tell huh?" Videl asked inspecting herself.

"No, but your expression and playing with your waist line gave it away. I may have some clothes for you. But we'll worry about that later." 18 said in her own tone.

They continued to talk a bit and Chi Chi even got in the mix. Gohan, Goku and Krillin all had their conversation as well. "So Gohan how's uh…" Krillin pointed his eyes at Videl.

"Oh, well… It's like you'd expect. She's a bit moody, and teary, and happy, and scary. She's pregnant. What can I say. Oh and she's very much acting like a Saiyan." He said whispering the last bit.

"Well that's scary… I think… I don't really know how a Saiyan is… Are we talking about pre-Vegeta?" Krillin said thinking about it.

Gohan nodded, "Yep. That scary."

"Sheesh, well good luck kid." Krillin said patting Gohan on the back.

"Thanks." Gohan said.

Everyone talked for a good while. Laughing at stories switching party member and Goten and Trunks had been playing ninja around the hospital. Then like everyone had a 6th sense, they all looked toward the door and Vegeta appeared. The room got silent.

"Well… It's done. It's a girl. The woman's resting, but awake. Kakarot, time to fight." Vegeta said grabbing Goku and pulling him out the door by his shirt.

"Aw, but I wanted to see the baby." Goku said disappointed.

"It's a baby. You'll see it eventually. I need to punch something." Vegeta finished as he and Goku disappear around a corner.

Everyone laughs a bit, and a doctor walks out to the group, "Well miss Briefs is doing well. So is the baby. If you want only a few may see her now. Only a group of three at a time."

"Thank you doctor." Chi Chi said. "Trunks, you'll come with me and Goten." She said as she took Trunks and Goten to the back. The others continued in conversation, "So where's Marron?" Gohan asked.

"She's with Yamcha at the house. We knew he wasn't coming and we knew she would be a restless mess. Everybody wins." Krillin said with a smile.

"I'm just glad we moved out of that perverts house. I swear I was one more bad sexual joke from killing him. Thanks for keeping your word." 18 said to Gohan.

"It's no problem. We live in the woods, and most anything we need is covered by Videls dad." Gohan said.

"Well for now anyways. Gohan is getting a job at Capsule Corps soon, once Bulma is better." Videl said after.

"Hey! You guys can come back now." Chi Chi said pointing to Gohan and Videl. They walked past her, and she looked at the two boys, then 18. "18… Feel free to discipline them if they get into any trouble. OK?"

18 nods and looks at the boys. And if there's one person the boys feared more than their mothers it was 18, because she was as ruthless as Vegeta and almost as powerful, at least used to be. She was still more powerful than them, regardless of their super saiyan stage.

Gohan, Videl and Chi Chi had arrived in the room, and Bulma was holding the her baby. She was tiny, but she was definitely a briefs. With a light bluish purple hair style. She was sleeping and Bulma looked exhausted. She saw the two and smiled, "Hey you two. Come in and see. Take it all in, because this… Is what you'll look like in another what… six months? Seven months?" She was obviously a tad drugged

"You were right six months." Videl answered.

"Ah. So your pants not fitting yet?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Videl was surprised.

"I've had two of these now. I know." She said weakly. Then turned her attention to Gohan, "And you… Because I know you, and don't feel like going through the interviews, you start next Monday. Be at the engineering building at noon. We'll get you fixed up." She laid her head back a moment, "So… would you like to hold her?" She was back at Videl.

"Uh, yes. Of course." Videl said not expecting to be asked.

"Chi chi… Will you give her Bra? I'd rather not drop her in my exhaustion." She said as Chi Chi acted and picked up the baby and handed her to Videl.

"Be careful. Mind the head." Chi Chi said handing off the baby.

Videl took her and just held her and bobbed her ever so lightly. She looked down at the sleeping blue haired girl. And she smiled. She was amazed at how one tiny little being could bring so much joy with it. She started thinking of her own chance at motherhood. Gohan came up behind her and looked over her at the small child in her arms.

"Wow. She's so tiny." Gohan said, as he brought his hand to the blanket and moved it a bit to see her face.

"Yea she is." Videl said. Star struck and unable to come up with anything else to say.

"Are you OK Videl?" Chi Chi asked the girl.

"Oh… What? Yes, no I'm fine. Just a little… amazed." She said as she handed the baby back.

"It's OK. It happens to everyone. And soon, you'll be holding your own." She said turning to Bulma. Bulma was knocked out. So Chi Chi walked over to the little crib the hospital had prepared and laid the baby down. No sooner did she take a step away did it begin to whimper and start crying.

This woke Bulma up, "Oh yes… This part, I don't miss. Give her here." Bulm said as Chi Chi was in the midst of doing so, "You guys probably want to move on out. Unless you want to see my boobs." Bulma said, mostly to Gohan.

"No thanks, but we'll see you later." Gohan said leading out the door.

"Bye Bulma. She's beautiful." Videl said behind Gohan.

"Thank you, and hey Videl!" Bulma called after her. "Don't go anywhere. I wanna see you before you two leave." She said.

"Oh… OK. Sure I'll wait till Krillin and 18 are out." Bulma nodded at this.

As Videl left, she told the last two they could go in, and she and Gohan waited around a bit. "So that wasn't too bad was it? You were a natural." Gohan said with a big grin.

"Was I? I felt really nervous. I've never held a baby before, so I was completely petrified. But… After a moment, I did feel better. And I guess instinct took over, because I felt comfortable holding her. I just hope I stay this way for our baby's sake." She said.

"You worry too much. Just let things happen." Gohan said as he laid back a bit more, with his hands behind his head.

"You're right… This time." She said jokingly. "Hey. Where'd the two devils go?" She had noticed it was quiet and there was no sign of Goten and Trunks.

"Oh they're out with dad and Vegeta. Probably training no doubt. Or eating." Then his stomach rumbled. "Ugh… Speaking of eating, you hungry?" She nodded, "You want to go get something to eat?"

"No, I'm supposed to see Bulma again here in a minute. How about you go find us something. Or at least a snack, OK?" she said in a sweet smile.

"OK. Be right back." He got up and left. Videl just sat quietly for awhile thinking to herself. Then she heard the door open and saw 18 and Krillin come out.

"Alright well that was exciting." Krillin said, "Where's Gohan?"

"He went to grab us a snack. Are you guys leaving?" Videl asked.

"Yes. I need to get back to my baby. I may trust Yamcha more than Roshi, but I don't trust anyone but myself fully for my daughter. I don't even trust Krillin." 18 said putting on her jacket.

"Yea, and I'm her dad. Sad isn't it? But I guess that's a woman thing. Take care Videl." Krillin said as he walked down the hall ahead of 18.

18 stayed behind a moment. "If you want some clothes you can fit for your term, stop by when you can. Or I'll give them to Chi Chi since you and Gohan have kept your location a secret. OK?"

"OK. Thanks." Videl replied.

"No problem. Take care of yourself." And with that 18 had walked down the hallway, and out of site.

"Hey Videl!" Chi Chi called. "Come on back. Again."

Videl got up and went to the back. Bulma was looking more awake a doctor was finishing up his check up. "OK so everything seems to be doing good, but we're gonna keep you just two more days just to be sure."

"Oh… That's not gonna work out. You see, I have things to do and I need to get home." Bulma said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs, but we just can't-" The doctor tried explaining.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. You see, I'm the most powerful woman in the world with the strongest husband in the world, and that's a combination that could make or break someone. Literally. Now I understand your concern as a doctor for the well being of my baby and me, but I promise, I have fully capable doctors that are at my disposal at home. So I will only grant you another 4 hours to prepare things for my departure. She's fine, and will only get better. Trust me. So four hours starting… Now." She says as the doctor is kind of stunned. She waves him away.

"Wow. That was impressive." Videl commended, "I've never seen anyone scare a doctor away before."

"Practice makes perfect. Anyways, so Videl… I'm glad you came. You, me and Chi haven't had a pow-wow in a good long while. So sit. Talk with us." Bulma said pointing to the couch where Chi Chi had sat.

Videl sat down, "OK. So what should we talk about?"

"What do you think? We're gonna talk about you. Like I said it's been awhile." Bulma said cheerily.

"Well me and Chi Chi talk almost all the-"

"Just humor me girl." Bulma scarily replied with the same smile on her face.

"Well OK then. What would you like to know?" Videl asked the older woman.

"Well… Where to begin? Um, well let's start with the obvious, how are you doing?" Bulma said wanting to start the conversation.

"I'm fine. I tend to be a little sensitive but I'm fine… For now." Videl answered.

"That's good. How's life with Gohan?" Bulma continued, "Is everything going good?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I mean there are just days where I wish he was as brittle as a crystal twig, but other than those few moments, everything is going smoothly."

"I feel like there is a 'but' in there somewhere." Bulma had observed.

"But… I'm really, really bored, and would like to go see my friends. It's been forever since I've seen Erasa or Sharpener. But Gohan is so overly protective it's annoying." Videl huffed.

Chi Chi and Bulma chuckled at her. Chi Chi started, "You're just gonna have to let him have those moments. Goku was the same way."

"So was Vegeta. Surprisingly. Even though he was gone most of mine with Trunks when he was back, he guarded me like my own personal watch dog. Every little thing he was on it like a wolf. It was kind of entertaining. But look. If you want to have some time to yourself just tell him. That's the best part of being involved with an alien who mates with you. They will do whatever you ask, and will follow most of your commands… Sometimes. You just have to be rough." Bulma said as she got up.

"Hey Bulma, are you sure you should be moving?" Videl said as she got up to assist.

"Nope, I shouldn't be. Everything below feels broken and painful, but luckily I brought help. I've just been waiting for those damned doctors to stop bugging me." She gets over to a bag and reaches in. She pulls out a small bottle full of senzu beans. She takes one and then her stance and posture snapped back into place. "Ah! That's better." She turns to Videl, "When it's your turn, make sure you do not forget these. You'll thank me."

Time goes by between the ladies. And soon the doctor was back to discharge Bulma and the baby. Videl and Chi Chi leave the room and head back to the lobby as they run into Gohan and Goku. Goku looking quite battle damaged.

"Oh no, what happened to you?" Chi Chi said annoyed.

"Well... Funny story… What was supposed to be a simple sparring match turned into a deathmatch. It seems Vegeta is still sore about me being a Super Saiyan three. So…" He sported a giant grin.

"So what happened to Vegeta?" Chi Chi asked.

"He's on his way. I uh… Kinda left him indented in a mountain." He explained.

Then the door blew open and Vegeta walked in. His muscle shirt shredded as he stepped up to Goku.

"Well there's Vegeta." Gohan said.

Vegeta stared down Goku before huffing and walking the opposite way to the med ward where Bulma was.

"Well… That went much better than expected." Goku said with some relief.

The small group laughed, and then Gohan leaned over to Videl, "So what happened to being hungry. You were gone for a good 3 hours or so."

"Oh yea. I had something to eat with Bulma and Chi Chi. Bulma came prepared with all sorts of goodies. But how was it?" She replied.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders, "It was… Hospital food. Not the best if you ask me. So you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She said rather quietly.

"OK." Gohan said as he moved to his dad and mom. He gave them hugs, and Videl followed behind. "We'll see you guys soon."

Then Videl and Gohan left. As they exited the Hospital to take to the sky Videl stopped in mid air. Gohan senses her stop, "Hey? What's wrong?"

"Can we stop by my house tonight. I want to see my dad before we go home." Videl asked.

"Yea. OK, let's go. It's always fun seeing your dad." Gohan floated towards her.

"Can you also fly me? I'm not feeling well." She said looking at him with innocent eyes.

He closes the distance and grabs her up. "Of course." He powered up and in a flash took off towards her old home.

So this is one chapter of one story that I'm working on. I'm writing more and doing two other stories so check out the first of those chapters as well.


	2. Chapter 2 Going Home

Here's Chapter 2 of Life Continued. I would like to apologize for taken so long. Just… Stuff. Lots and lots of stuff has been going on and I haven't been able to work hardly. But here you go.

Chapter 2

Gohan and Videl had arrived in record time to her house. The landed in the front of the house and walked up the steps to the door. Videl was checking her pockets for her keys but couldn't find them what so ever. So she resorted to knocking on her old front door.

From inside a small yipping sound came through the door. Videl scrunched her face, "I don't remember us getting a dog."

The sound of locks being undone and Hercules voice were also heard. The door open and the small yipping machine came flying out to greet the two. "Oh hey you guys! How's my sweet pea?"

She gave her dad a hug, "Hey dad! Sorry for dropping by unannounced. When did you get a dog?" She asked as the small beige creature ran around her and Gohans feet.

"Oh yeah! Well when you moved out I was kind of lonely being in this giant house alone. So when I was out and about doing signings, this little guy came up to me. I tried to shoo him away but…" He picked up the small pup, "Look at this adorable thing. He's just the sweetest!" he said rubbing his cheek on the small creature.

Gohan and Videl laughed as the small thing took a bite on Hercule's nose. "So what's his name?" Gohan asked.

"I've named him Bee." Hercule said putting the pup down.

"So why Bee?" Videl asked crouching down to pet the thing.

"I don't know. Just kind of came to me. In a dream. By this giant pink blob in a purple cape." He was kinda dazed.

"OK dad. I think you need to lay off the drink before bed yeah?" Videl joked at him. She walked past him to the dining room area.

Hercule found his spot at the table, and Videl sat next to him. Gohan sat next to her, and like things had never changed food was headed out the door. They had a nice meal with Hercule. Even though it was only three months technically they still found things to talk about.

They talked well into the late night, and Hercule looked to see the time. It read 1:09 in the morning and he stood up and stretched. "Well it's time for bed! I'm glad you two came by. Will you be staying the night?"

Videl yawned and nodded. "Uh huh. You haven't touched my room have you?"

"Nope. It's still the way you left it. Good night sweet pea." He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, then looked at Gohan, "You too kid." He put his hand out and Gohan shook it.

"Good night Mr. Satan." Gohan grinned.

"Come on Bee!" Hercule commanded and Bee followed him as they went deep to Hercules room.

Videl stood up, and like her father took a nice stretch, "OK Gohan. Let's go to bed." She said holding her hand out. He took it and she led him to her room. When she opened the door she was surprised at the sight. "Well he wasn't lying. I guess I should have cleaned it up a bit before I left it huh?" She said as they walked into the room. It wasn't messy, just a bit unkempt, and her bed was untidy.

Gohan walked over to it while she walked to her bathroom. He picked up the blanket and when he shook it a good cloud of dust flew in his face making him cough. He shook his head. Then in one other motion removed the sheet as well. He tossed it to the other side of the room and went to find some more sheets.

He walks out of the room into the recently made pitch dark hallway and lifts an orb to light his way. He walks through the hall, noticing that it was the longest halway he'd ever walked through. Checking every door, to see nothing but empty and gear filled rooms. He was getting kind of paranoid about his surroundings so he kept his senses strong.

Door after door, room after room he wandered. Not finding what he was looking for. "Ugh! 80 doors in this house and not a single closet!" He quietly yelled. Then he sensed something, and turned to greet it, "Who's there?" He asked threateningly. Then a door creaking made him whip around. He went in, and brightened his light, scanning the room. Then all of a sudden a yip below him caught his attention and made him lower his guard. "Oh. It's just you Bee." He said relieved.

He picked the little dog up, "What are you doing up here? Come on, I'm sure Hercule has a warm bed for you somewhere." He turned around and met face to face with Videl. He screamed and jumped back, landing on his butt.

She laughed, "Oh Gohan! I'm sorry! I thought you could sense me." She kept laughing. She helped him up and he began to chuckle.

"No. This little guy had all my attention." He handed the pup to Videl, "And you know… I may have been here a lot but I never once traversed your house, and never understood how big, it in fact, was. There's not a single closet anywhere in this place." He said brushing himself off and bringing up a light. Videl was cuddling the little dog, and was headed out of the room.

"All you had to do was ask. Come on silly." Gohan had caught up to her and she was standing in front of a door he'd already passed, "I already checked this door. There was nothing in it." He claimed.

"Oh? Well allow me to show you." She opened the door, and it was a closet. Full of blankets and sheets. "You were saying?" She said teasing him.

"Fine. So grab some and let's go." He said, ashamed that he couldn't find the sheets himself.

She laughed as she grabbed some and gave it to him while she held the pup. They had gotten to her room and made her bed up. She put Bee down and he ran all around her room, before finding a cozy spot to pass out on.

They laid down after Gohan had turned the light off. He wrapped his arm around Videl and rubbed her belly. She put her hand on his, and wrapped her fingers in his. "Hey Gohan… I want to stay here for a couple of days."

"OK. Yeah. We can do that." He said wavering in his sleep.

"No. Not we just me. Just to have a few days to myself."

He lifted his head, "Did I do something?" He asked concerned.

"No. Well… You kinda have been a bit smothering, and I just wanted a few days to relax by myself for bit." She said nervous.

"Yeah. OK. I'll stay at CC for a couple days to train, so yeah. I don't see a problem with it."

She was shocked, "Really? I thought you would have been more… Well resistant to the idea." She replied.

He chuckled, "Yeah? And where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Your mom… And Bulma. They said that your Saiyan instincts would fight the idea." She said.

"I'm only half… Remember?" He said jokingly.

"Gohan every time you say half, I see full. So as far as I'm concerned you're just as full blooded as Vegeta or your dad." She was getting serious.

"OK. Ok. But yes. I'll leave after breakfast tomorrow to go train and you can have the next couple days to do whatever. OK?" He said with a tired grin.

She turned around and kissed him. "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome. Now let's go to sleep." He said as he closed his eyes. Videl followed suit and soon, both were out like a light.

The morning like shone in through Videls room and slowly woke her up. She rolled over and stretched. She expected to bump Gohan and when she didn't she sat up to look for him. He was gone. She groaned. Even though she had woken up to him everyday in the recent months, she still liked it. So she got up and headed for her bathroom. On the sink was a note that said Videl on it.

She opened it,

'Hey Videl, sorry I couldn't make breakfast. You were sound asleep and I needed to head out early. If there's one thing I know it's that you shouldn't keep Vegeta waiting. I'll be back tonight. Have fun!  
P.S. I let Bee out.

-Gohan'

"OK then." She said putting the letter down to use the bathroom. Moments later she was out, and then came the strangest noise. It was like a squeaky growl and she realized it came from her. "So you're hungry too huh?" She chuckled as she grabbed a robe and left her room.

She headed downstairs and the familiar yipping from a small animal alerted her that the bundle of cuteness was coming to greet her. Bee hopped around her feet and she picked him up. Her dad was at the table in his usual pose. A cup in his left hand and the paper in his right. He put the paper down.

"Well G'Morning sweetie! How'd you sleep?" He asked sweetly.

"Fine. But I'm really hungry though." She said holding her belly.

"That's right! You're feeding for two now! Chef! Cook up a small feast please." He called. An "aye!" from the back let him know that it was to be done. "Good. I was a bit starving myself. So where's Gohan? I didn't think he'd miss out on a meal." He said genuinely confused.

"Oh he went out this morning to train. I guess he was going to join us but decided that Vegeta need not give us a wake up call." She said with a sarcastic smile.

"He's the one with the widows peak right?" Hercule asked.

Videl laughed, "Yes. That's him. He's a bit of an ass. Remember that time I was invited to stay with the Briefs for awhile before the tournament?"

He thought back, "Oh yeah! Something about… Something." He said with a cheeky smile.

She shook her head, "Yes. Well I was actually training with Vegeta and it was a hard training session. But I became stronger for it. You should give it a shot." She half joked.

"I'm gonna have to pass on that. I'm getting to old to handle that." He said picking up his paper again.

The food came out on three platters. It wasn't over piled like Chi Chi's but it was enough to get normal people by. Videl had immediately dug in and found herself eating all she could when she could. She was just so hungry, and Hercule had almost lost an arm getting his food. And as quickly as it was served, it was gone.

Videl had downed most of the food by herself, with very little remaining. Hercule was kind of shocked. "Well… I guess you picked up some of Gohans habits." He nervously chuckled.

She laughed, "No. It's this fetus in me. It's getting bigger every week and it's reached the point where now that I have to eat for it, it engulfs food like Gohan." She groaned, "I can't wait for this to be over, and meet her."

"Oh so it's a her? What are you gonna name her?" Hercule asked excitedly.

"Well we actually don't know 100% but we think it's a girl, and I don't know. We haven't really talked bout it. I think we're just kind of… Waiting." She scratched her head.

"Well I remember when me an your mother named you. That was difficult decision, but when it came down to it, it was like branded in our mind that Videl was the perfect name for you." He said reminiscing.

She smiled, and got up. "Thanks dad. Now I'm going to go get ready and call Erasa. Hopefully she's free'd up" She left the kitchen.

Within the hour Videl had gotten cleaned up and dressed. She was having difficulty with her pants. It just so happened the day she had wanted to put a pair of buttoned jeans on, her 'little gift' made it ever so difficult. She groaned, "Fine! I'll leave them unbuttoned."

She found a baggy shirt to wear and pulled it over her button. Then checking herself in the mirror she went to the phone and called Erasa. The phone rang once and immediately was answered by an over energetic voice, "Helloooooooooooo!"

"Erasa?" Videl asked cautiously.

"Oh my God Videl! Is that you! It feels like forever!" She squealed.

Videl chuckled at her best friend, "Well it kinda has. Hey what are you-"

"Nothing! I'm completely free and will be there in 15 minutes. Love you, see you soon! Bye!" And then the line was dead.

"Huh… OK then." Videl said as she put the phone down.

In Gohans area he was busy taking on his father as well as Vegeta. They were coming at him from all angles, both powered up as far as they could go. Goku had been practicing Super Saiyan 3, and was having a difficult time keeping hold of it. After all it was an all power transformation. Vegeta however was having no issue keeping his power going.

Gohan had defended a double attack from them as he kicked Vegeta away and grabbed his fathers foot. Throwing him at Vegeta. They both crashed into the ground, and were in a crater in the rocky land.

Vegeta pushed Goku off of him, "Dammit! His speed is incredible. Kakarot we need a new tactic." He strategized.

"I know. I was hoping to be able to keep up with him in this form, but living is much different in terms of energy. I just can't keep this at full strength for more than a few minutes." He wheezed a bit.

"Well then revert back and use what power you have!" Vegeta commanded.

"Hey! You guys done down there! I'm ready to continue if you are." Gohan yelled from the sky.

Vegeta growled, "That cocky… Look Kakarot power down and attack him head on. At the last moment do that Insta-whatever and get behind him. I'll follow behind and blast him. As you get behind him do the same. It's sure to work."

Goku nodded and reverted, "That's actually a good plan."

"Remember Kakarot, I was a ruthless general in Frieza's army. I know how to strategize." He said with a smirk.

"Hey! Come on! You brought me out here, so let's go!" Gohan teased.

"Now!" Vegeta yelled. Goku took off full speed towards his son. Gohan prepped himself. Vegeta was right behind Goku. Gohan swung his fist at his incoming parent, and then Goku at the last second Instant Transmissioned away, leaving Gohan to hit air. Only then did he see Vegeta with a bright blue orb in his hand. "Big Bang Attack!" He hollered as he threw it at Gohan.

Gohan prepared to hit it, "Ka Me Ha Me HA!" Goku yelled behind him unleashing his attack as well.

In slow motion both attacks came flying at Gohan. He had no time to fly anywhere to dodge, and to attack one would leave the other to hit him. He had to do something, and the only thing he could think of was to catch both. He threw his hands out to each orb and caught both. It was a hard struggle. Each attack was just drilling into his palms and he felt his elbows start to give way as he felt them next press into his sides.

He was gritting his teeth to and grunting as he tried to push the attacks back. It wasn't working. He was losing this. But he couldn't lose… He was the most powerful being in the universe. He brought his head down and forced his own orbs into his hands, then with a powerful scream powered himself even more as he pushed his arms out and then unleashed a counter attack destroying Vegeta and Gokus attack.

In the blinding light of the explosive move, Gohan left his defense down, and the two Saiyans took advantage of that as they planted their fist into his face as he turned to look for them. He was sent spiraling into the ground. They finished it off with a conjoined super attack that hit the same crater Gohan crashed into.

After it hit they reverted back to normal, breathing hard and exhausted. "Whew! I hope that was hard enough to keep him down." Goku got out as he and Vegeta slowly lowered.

"Well it was a very good attack, but no dice." Gohans voice came from behind.

Vegeta and Goku turned in surprise. They looked at Gohan, and though his clothes were most definitely tattered, he was hardly scratched.

"But… How?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Well you definitely got me with that double hit to the face, but when I saw that new attack, I sent a counter that exploded on impact giving me just enough time to get out of the way." He explained.

Goku started laughing, "This is incredible! You're practically indestructible son!" he said proud of his boy.

"Well outside my clothes." He smiled pulling at his collar. "So why did you revert dad? I thought you were trying to push your limits?"

"I was losing more energy than using. This transformation is different than that of the previous ones. It's strictly power based, and runs through it like we do food." He joked.

"Well you should be more concerned with timing your usage of it then. When you were dead how long could you hold it?" Vegeta asked as they reached the ground.

"All day. In otherworld time and energy are of no consequence, and you are forever supercharged. That's why I could hold my own against Gohan at the tournament. Those rules still applied. But now that I'm alive it's different." Goku explained.

"So don't use it." Gohan chimed in.

"What are you talking about brat? Of course he should use it" Vegeta said offended at the thought of the challenge being wasted.

"No that's not what I'm saying. I should have been less quick. What I meant was, use it as a back up. Like stay in second form and when it's time for that boost transform and let loose. I mean you'll lose your power quickly, but you're no easy target in that form. It's not like there's a force in this universe that could even handle super saiyan two, let alone three." Gohan said.

"True, but Gohan if there is, I'll need this form to stop it, and if I run out after my quick burst then what? So I'm gonna keep trying to hold it as long as I can. But you had the right idea." Goku said backing his son.

"OK then. So you two ready to go again?" Gohan asked hopping in place.

"No! You've proven enough challenge, and already beat us. I'm going home to my mate and newborn." Vegeta said as he started to dust himself off.

"Aw Vegeta you have turned into a big softy!" Goku said.

"Shut up fool! It's not soft to care for your loved ones!" Vegeta shouted. Then he realized what he said. "Fuck you Kakarot."

Goku was holding back a laugh, "Hey, you said it. Ready to go."

"Yeah whatever." Vegeta pouted and put his hand on Gokus shoulder.

"Gohan?" Goku looked at his oldest.

"Eh… Yeah OK. I'm hungry anyways." He said as he grabbed his dads hand.

"OK. Yeah food sounds awesome!" Goku lifted his free hand to his forehead, and in an instant were back at Capsule Corp.

So that's where that one will end. I'll start on the next one soon. I haven't decided on if I should throw in a quick leap or not… Proabably. But for anyone wondering about the month this is in, it's in September now. So the arrival of Pan is a Feb-March deal. FYI incase that ever comes up. Okie Day now!


	3. Chapter 3 Videls Day Off

So here is the next chapter of Life Continued. I apologize greatly for the delay, but here it is. Finally.

Chapter 3

"I still can't believe you're pregnant! It's so exciting! I'm gonna be the best Auntie ever. Auntie Erasa! That has such a lovely ring to it! I'm gonna spoil your child all the time! She's gonna get dresses, and I'll take her shoe shopping and-" Erasa continued on. Her visit with Videl had lasted the better part of 5 hours. When she first arrived she nearly tackled Videl to the ground in a hug.

But they talked on and on. About big things, and little, but it was good to catch up. Videl missed her best friend. But didn't miss the lightning speed at which she talked. "Whoa! Hold on there Erasa. I'm so happy that you're happy, but we have plenty of time to worry about that. No need to get ahead of ourselves." Videl smiled. "Besides… Like I said earlier, we don't actually know if it's a she yet. We'll find out in a couple of days at the ultrasound."

Erasa squealed, "I'm just so excited! I can't tell you how surprised I was to come here and see you with the baby bump. That and the glow… How come you didn't tell me immediately?" She asked playfully hurt.

Videl laid back on her couch, "I know, I'm sorry! Things just happened so quickly and… Next thing you know I'm living with Gohan. And… Well…" Videl took a second to pause.

"Well? That sounds like you have a wee issue!" Erasa observed.

"No! No, no. It's not that. It's… I love Gohan. I do. I really do. But ever since that incident at the tournament, he's been so… Protective." Videl explained.

Erasa looked confused, "Um… that's not a bad thing Videl. I don't see the issue."

"What I mean is… I don't mind him being there and doing little things to help me. And I don't mind when he is protective, but there's a limit. Like the other day me and him were walking through the woods near our place. And this mountain lion crosses us. Nothing too bad, just a mountain lion. It starts to come near us and leaps at us. Now me being me, I react immediately and aim to knock it out. Gohan immediately grabs me and moves me out of the way to take care of the situation. Then lectures me about how I need to be more careful and too much of this could do damage to the baby, and blah, blah, blah! I'm starting to think he's more ready to be a mom than I am." She growls and sinks in more. "But it's OK now, because he's letting me have my space for now. And it is such a relief to be able to relax and not have someone hover over me."

"I bet! So what are you doing tomorrow?" Erasa asked.

"Probably nothing. Just gonna be here. Maybe sleep in. Maybe visit the old gym. Something." Videl answered, "Why?"

"Well… I was thinking that we could go to the mall! You know! Like we used to! With Sharpener too! I'm sure he'll be all excited to do so." Erasa said with a hint of begging.

Videl sat and thought about it. "Hmm… Well…"

"Pleeeeeeeease?!" Her bubbly friend pleaded, with her hands together and big eyes.

"Oh alright! How in the world can say no to that? Yes! We'll go to the mall tomorrow. Speaking of which, what time is it now?"she asks looking for the time.

Erasa pulls out her phone, "It is close to 5 now. I need to be headed out."

"And what could you be doing tonight that takes away my fun of forcing you to leave?" Videl joked as she and Erasa stood up.

"Well believe it or not, I have a date tonight." She said excitedly.

Videl and Erasa left Videl's room, "Oh so you finally found someone yeah?"

"We'll see. He seems like a real sweet heart. He's also really famous, so if things work out I might not have to ever work again!" Erasa squeaked.

"And when have you ever had to work?" Videl joked.

"I work everyday! It's hard to look this good everyday!" Erasa responded with a laugh.

They get to the front door and Videl hugs her friend, "Well I hope things go well for you tonight. Oh! Who is it by the way? Anyone I know?" Videl asked.

"I don't know. Do you know Yamcha?" Erasa asked.

Videls jaw almost dropped, "Yamcha! Are you serious? Oh Erasa, that's weird!" Videl exclaimed.

"Why?" Erasa naively asked.

"Well for one thing he's like… 25 years older than us. And second, I've heard stories… None of them very good." Videl continued.

"Well it's only a date. Don't worry. I'm a big girl… I can handle myself." Erasa said with a smile. "Now, tomorrow, noon, I'll be back over. Maybe with a story to tell, eh?" She smiled.

"I hope not." Videl scrunched her face.

Erasa gave her a hug, "Bye momma! See you tomorrow!" She walked out the door.

"Bye girl!" She closed the door, and exhaled. Then she chuckled as she went back up to her room. She gets in her room and lays down on her bed. She rubs her belly as it growls, "Oh hush. I need a little nap first. You may be Saiyan, but you can let me nap real quick." She talked to her belly. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted off.

"Videeeellll." A voice called out to her. "Videl…" She slowly started to blink her eyes. The blurry dark shadow that loomed over her started to become clearer. "Hey there." It was a smiling Gohan.

She smiled back. "Hey. When did you get home?" She asked groggily.

"Around seven or so. I tried to wake you earlier, but that didn't work out to well." He said.

She raised her head up, "Seven? What time is it?"

"Uh it is… He looked over to her clock, "It is… 9:27-28… 9:30." He said.

She laid her head back and groaned, followed by her stomach grumbling, "Ugh, I need to eat something. Or the baby does."

Gohan chuckled, "Yeah, I've been have a nice conversation with our child as you were sleeping. The kid's a real chatterbox." He said rubbing her belly.

"Yeah? Well that's good to know. Do you know if the cooks are still up?" She asked Gohan.

"Um, no. I ate at Bulmas. So I'm not sure." He explained.

"Oh no!" She groaned. "Now what?"

"Well what would you like?" Gohan asked.

"A cheeseburger, with egg and lathered in ketchup and mustard, with sautéed onions and macaroni and cheese." She decribed.

"Would you like fries and a drink with that?" He joked.

"Yes! The largest you can get me, as well as the biggest size vanilla and peach shake available." She played with him on.

He laughed, "OK well give me a minute." He leaned down and kissed her. Then stood from the bed and flew out her window.

She laid there for a second and then forced herself up. '_I guess I'll take me a quick shower.' _She got up and headed to her bathroom and was about to turn her shower on when she felt a sharp little twist in her side as well as a kick. "Whoa! OK… No shower then. But I take it you want a bath." She hit a switch on her wall and the back of her shower pushed forward to reveal a tub.

She turned the knobs and let the tub fill up. She started to strip down and before she got totally nude looked at herself in the mirror. First from the front, and didn't see too much a difference, but then from the side she could. Her belly of course wasn't huge, but she didn't have her toned abs anymore. But she shook it off and smiled as she rubbed her belly.

She soaked in the tub for a minute or two when she heard her window creak open. The next second later Gohan walked in. With a large bag of food. "I've told you before how much I love you right?" Videl said as Gohan set the food down and found a stool.

"Yeah, but you should say it again anyways." He said grinning, "Ok so I went back to CC and Bulma has that cafeteria for her workers that makes anything. So I put your order in and boom, here we go. The bags are from the back room. But anyways, here is your burger. So you want it no-" She practically snatched it from him, "Or later? Ok then."

Videl munched down on the burger like it was the last thing in the world to eat. "It's so good! Let me get a fry!" Gohan chuckles as he hands her one. She looks at him like he's crazy, "Um Gohan? What are you doing?"

"I'm handing you a fry. Why?" He asked.

"Gohan. I'm a pregnant woman with an alien baby, your alien baby, that has the same blackhole of a stomach that you do. So when I say 'hand me a fry' I mean I need about 15 at a time. OK?" She said with her brow arched.

He chuckled, "Ok, OK. I gotcha. Here." He finds a cup in her bathroom, rinses it out and scoops fries into it.

"there you go Gohan! That's using that magnificent brain of yours!" She laughed. "Oh! Where's my shake?"

"Right here." He lifts it up and gives it to her.

She drinks it. "Oh Gohan… We should have sex. Tonight. I will rock your world." She said with an actual hint of lust.

He laughed, "Over food? Sounds erotic." He smirked.

"Oh for this… You have no idea." She smiled. "Are you gonna join?" She waved to the tub.

"I might… But after you finish eating. And refill the tub… Just saying." He said.

She looked at the tub. There were small inklings of food floating around. "Right. Well then give me a minute." No sooner than she said it, she finished eating, and was in the midst of refilling the tub. Gohan came in and undressed and sat at the other end. "Why are you so far away?" She asked as she slowly glided towards him.

She slid up on him and kissed his chin, then his lips. He returned it as he held her. She spun in the water and laid on him. His hands laid across her abdomen as he gave her a slight squeeze. "So what did you do today?"

"Well since you didn't have breakfast with me, I ate with dad. Then we talked for a while. Afterwards I called Erasa and she nearly teleported here as soon as she knew it was me. And so we had a nice long visit. Oh! And you'll never guess who she's going out with. Nor why."

"Should I guess?" He asked.

"If you want to but it's one of the last people you'd expect-"

"It's Yamcha isn't it?" He said out of the blue.

She turned her head and looked at him, "Yeah! How did you know?"

"For one thing, Yamcha is always the last person I think of, and another he told me about it today." He answered.

"And how was your day?" She asked.

"It was good, outside of being away from you, and missing our breakfast date. The training was intense, but we got through it. And then we watched Vegeta and Bulma go at it. He finally did as she asked and held Bra. Trunks and Goten made a mess and me and dad just went along for the ride." He smiled. "Oh! And my start date has been moved to tomorrow, since we have the ultrasound Monday."

"Oh… So that means no breakfast date tomorrow neither?" She poked at him.

"Nope. I don't start till 9. So breakfast tomorrow. Sound good?" He angled her head to kiss her.

"That sounds great. Now… about that sex." She rolled herself back over and sat herself on him.

"I don't have a single issue with that at all." He shifted himself a bit.

"Good." She leaned down and kissed him.

I think I'll end it there. Just to make you guys so happy and teased. But I have the next one coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Issues

Here's:

Chapter 4

The next few days went by quickly for Gohan and Videl. Videl enjoyed her time with her friends and Gohan was put hard to work at Capsule Corp. Bulma had Gohan work with her in her lab testing out everything she could think of as well as having him work to create new things. Then there was being Saiyaman. Gohan would run out and perform his duties to the people, but would do them guerilla warfare style. In and out, with no evidence.

And Videl found herself rethinking how she felt about Gohan being in her space all the time. She of course wanted her space, but this day was just dragging on and she was bored. She started hearing this beeping noise, and it was driving her mad. As well as Bee who came running around her room growling at an area behind her night stand.

"Did you find it boy?" She asked as she kneeled down and started to listen. "What is that?" She reached under and felt around. Grabbing it she pulled it out and it was her police communicator. "So it's you huh?" She put it on and clicked the button, "This is Videl."

"Videl! Finally! Where you been? We haven't heard from you in three months." The chief said.

She chuckled, "Yeah it's been… uh, wild. But what's up?"

"There's another robbery in progress at the east street bank. Can we count on you? Or are you a bit rusty?" He asked.

She was so excited and was itching to do something. "Nope! I'm on my way!" She clicked her watch off and flew out her window. _'Finally!'_ She was flying at top speed landing outside the bank in a matter of minutes. And in good time too. There thieves were right about to leave. "Up to no good I see?" She interrupted.

"Holy shit! Hey! It's Videl Satan! Well, well… What made you finally show up in the last three months. Last anyone heard you were dead, yeah?" The main thief said as he held himself in a cocky manner.

"Nope, just hurt enough to be out of the game. Not that any of you bozo's have a shimmering chance in hell to try that." She mocked, "Now! How about you put those toys down and we can do this the easy way."

"Well that sounds lovely except… These aren't toys. Get her." He commanded and the other three commenced fire.

She had a blast as she dodged the bullets and flew around to the first guy. She planted a heel into his face and leapt from him to the next guy ducking under his attempt to use the gun as a bludgeoning weapon. She upper cutted him into the air grabbing his leg and throwing him into the last guy. Leaving her and the leader by themselves.

"I'll give it to you that you're powerful, better than the stories say, even if you aren't as fit looking as they describe. But I do know one thing…" He said stepping backwards.

"What's that?" She asked stepping forward.

"No one is powerful enough to withstand this!" He pulled out a launcher and fired at her.

Not expecting it, she was ready to raise her energy to absorb most of the blast. But it never came. When the impact never happened and no body rattling occurred she opened her eyes to see that the rocket had indeed come close, but now a hand is attached to it. A very large hand attached to a very angry looking Gohan.

Gohan turns around to the thief, who now seems to be very terrified. He tosses the bazooka down and grabs his gun out. Gohan throws the rocket at the vehicle the thief's came in. He walks forward to the thief, ignoring the bullets bouncing off his chest as he grabs the terrified goon.

No words needed to be said as the goon dropped his gun and put his hands up, "I give."

"That would have been the smart thing to do earlier." Gohan said coldly as he raised the man up and through him into the side of a van. Then he looked at Videl, still with a frown. "Finish here. I'll see you at home." Then faster than any normal person could see he was gone and Videl was left bewildered.

The police chief came running up, "He didn't look to happy."

"He wasn't. But if you have everything here I'm gonna go talk to him." She said.

"Uh yeah, but why?" The chief asked.

"Don't worry about it." She said as a brief kick happened to her. She twitched.

"Whoa! Are you alright? You're not shot are you?" The chief asked worried.

"No. Nope. I'm good." She said not wanting to say anything else.

"You know, you do look different. Like glowing. Are you-" He started to ask.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She said regaining her footing.

Then the chief put two and two together. "Oh! So you and-"

"Bye chief!" Videl said as she took to the sky.

"Makes sense." The chief said as he looked after her. "Alright boys. Let's get this trash off the streets… And out of that van." He commanded.

Videl headed towards Capsule Corp, and landed in the front of the work dome. She started to walk in but was stopped. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

She looked and saw Vegeta laying in the shade of a tree. "I believe so. This is a little strange of you."

"What is?" He asked peeking out of one eye.

"Not training like a mad man. I think this is the first time I've seen you on your own free will not training." She said as she went and stood over him. She looked and right next to him was Bra asleep on a blanket right next to him. "Oh! So your playing daddy huh?"

He looked at her, "And why is that surprising?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you're Vegeta. Prince of all Saiyans. I don't look after anyone because I'm conceited and special." She mocked.

"I lied, you should go see your very angry mate, and leave me be." He said laying his head back down.

"Oh come on. I know you can take more than that." She laughed, "But Gohan's that mad huh?"

"Livid. It's quite refreshing actually. Unfortunately I can't fight him right now, and this tiny brat needs to be watched according to the woman." He explained.

Videl chuckled, "So where's Trunks at?"

"I don't know. He's his own man."

"Oh, is that right. The nine year old is his own man?" Videl mocked.

"I was my own man at birth. Blowing up planets, conquering the weak, and eating like a king every night." He retorted.

"But not on your own accord. From what I heard that Frieza character called the shots."

"Yes, but he's dead now isn't he?" Vegeta shot back.

"Ok, chill. Sorry." She said throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Damn right you are. So when is your brat coming?" He asked.

"Oh do you care?"

"I do. Another Saiyan is to be born no matter how diluted the blood is." He explained.

"Diluted huh? Anyways, we find out tomorrow. Well it might just be me, if Gohans going to be a sore ass." She stated.

"I hate to be in agreement with the brat, but you did throw yourself in danger with his child." He explained.

"But I'm fine. You were my trainer remember, I could have handled it." She boasted.

"That isn't the point. Just humor him, and don't do that anymore. Besides, he's been doing a good job without you the last couple days."

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked curious.

"You know, that whole super hero thing or whatever." Vegeta answered.

"I thought he's been working here."

He peeked through his eye, "Oh, so he hasn't told you everything. This is going to be good. Yes, he's been working here, but only for a couple hours a day. Enough for the woman to do her heavy lifting. Then he goes and saves the city the rest of the time."

"Oh does he? Well he neglected to tell me that last night." She said standing up.

"If I'm correct you are the one who wanted your space. So don't whine when he does what you wanted. Remember… We're Saiyans. As much as power we have, we're powerless against the wishes of our mates. We'll argue, fight, and leave, but we always come back to do what we were requested. Why do you think I'm right here instead of training?" He motioned to the violet haired girl next to him.

Videl looked at the tiny child. "Videl!" Gohans voice called her.

She looked at him, "Gohan."

He waved her in. She got up looked at Vegeta, "Have fun." He smirked.

She felt nervous about speaking with Gohan because they went through this before, but she was also very upset with him because he's been keeping things from her too. She walks past him and into the dome. "So-" He put his hand up and signaled her to follow him.

They walked through a couple hallways then into an empty room. She looked at him. "Well?"

"What were you thinking? Hmm? I would have handled thing-"

"Handle things? Oh no Gohan see, I wouldn't have done anything if a certain someone told me about their side job. You see where I'm coming from?" She said already initiating the incoming fight.

"You're the one who didn't want me to be around you for a couple days, so I figured why not? I didn't think you needed to know because I knew, I knew you were going to want to join in. So I didn't tell you. Besides the way that I operate is as a shadow. No one hardly sees me which is why the news isn't on my tail. Now, thanks to you showing up again, your house is going to have reporters at its gates more so than usual to find out where you've been." He explained.

"So, I've dealt with that all before. What I have a problem with is that you felt that you had to hide it from me. Dammit Gohan! Stop trying to hide things from me!"

"I'm not hiding anything!" He defended. She looked at him funny, "OK yes, I didn't tell you about going back out as Saiyaman on my off time."

"Which you seem to have so much of." She crossed her arms.

"What do you want from me! I do what you want, then you are angry that I did what you want, and now you're being nitpicky! What do you want Videl! Tell me. Tell me and I will do it. Otherwise, stop being so damn bipolar!"

There was a silence. It grew awkward and tense. "Bipolar? Would you really like to see bipolar?"

"Videl… Don't d-" He didn't get to finish before he was kicked through the door.

"I'll show you how bipolar I can really be!" She said following him out. He stood up and she threw a punch directly at him and he caught it.

"Videl you need to cal-" He was interrupted as she grabbed him and flung him into a wall.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Gohan! You are such a fucking… Argh!" She growled at him.

He had enough of it. As she got close he powered up and stopped her dead in her tracks. "Enough!"

They stared each other down. "Fine. I'm going home. Don't bother following or coming tomorrow." She turned and walked away. Gohan powered down and shook his head as he went the opposite direction.

Videl hit the outside, with a fire in her eyes. "So I take it that it didn't go to well." Vegeta said from the side.

"Shut up!" Videl said as she took to the sky.

Vegeta chuckled. "Oh those were the days. What am I talking about they still are!" He looked at the baby like he was going to pick her up, "Maybe later." Then he laid back down.

There's 4! I'm making progress. Even if these chapters are what I think are a little bland and preachy. They'll get better.


	5. Chapter 5 Fixing it and The Plan

Chapter 5

Videl was on her way back to her house, and when she was close enough saw that Gohan was right. There were plenty of reporters outside her gate. More than what she'd seen in a while. So she picked up her speed, and ducked into her window. Low and behold though her father was in there waiting for her.

"Dad? Why are you in here?" She asked.

"Well that's a good question isn't it? The better one is why you were fighting men with guns." He asked her.

"Oh no, not you too." She groaned as she went to her bed.

"Yes me too. I assume Gohan got in his seeing as how he saved you today. Yeah! I know about that. You see those reporters out there attacked me and little Bee today as we went for a walk asking me about if you're back to help keep the crime levels down." He informed her.

"Well if I need to yes!" She defended.

"No! Not anymore. Give me your watch." He commanded, and she did. "Thank you." Then he crushed it between his hands.

"Dad!" Videl was not happy.

"No! I'll not have you risking that child because you have the urge to hit something." He said.

"Dad, I'll be fine. It's not like anything I haven't taken care of before."

"But you were caught off guard. And it only takes one to lose that child Videl. Then you'll never forgive yourself. Think about that." He gets up and heads toward the door, "And as much as I hate to say it… I think you should go back with Gohan to the country. At least till it's time." He finished with what he had to say and left.

Videl was really frustrated to the point that she grabbed her pillow and screamed in it. "Why is everyone against me!" She laid down and exhaled. Then she out her hand on her belly, "You won't be against me will you? No you won't. You'll do just as mommy asks with no question. And you'll never ask why." She sighed, "I hope we're right. I don't think I could handle another Gohan."

She sighed again, and faded off to sleep.

Gohan made it half way down the hall he was headed down and stopped. He gave a hearty yell and hit the wall next to him. It crumbled. He turned and went outside. He saw Vegeta.

"And it's the other brat. Let me guess. You're bratty mate and you had a scuff and she's all mad yes? So that makes you all mad? So that being the case-"

"Vegeta would you like to fight?" Gohan asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. It's the woman's turn anyways to watch this." He sat up and slowly picked up the baby. "I'll meet you there."

Gohan flew off and Vegeta went inside.

In about 15 minutes Gohan was in the middle of a grassy wasteland. He took a deep breath in, and when he exhaled he looked behind him. There was his father and Piccolo, both in fighting gear. "So you two are joining in too huh?"

"Yep." Was all that Piccolo said, as Vegeta appeared.

"So am I taking you all at the same time?" Gohan asked powering up.

"Only if you want to son." Goku replied.

"Then let's begin." He said as he flew at them.

Videl was awoken by a tapping noise. Then Bee ran in the room barking his little bark. She groaned and got up. She didn't need to even open the window knowing who it was. But she went to it anyways. The sight she saw surprised her. It was most definitely Gohan, but bloodied and bruised. It had been awhile since she had seen him like that. But she was still very mad at him.

"And is there something you would like?" She asked coldly.

"Look Videl, I want to apologize for some of the things I said. Can I please come in?" He asked tenderly.

She crossed her arms, "Only some?"

"Let's not do this Videl. Some of what I said needed to be said. Others were a little too much. Just let me in." He asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't think my bipolar syndrome will allow me to do so." She replied.

"Videl, I can shatter this glass and not feel bad about it at all. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He said with a sense of annoyance.

Videl rolled her eyes, and groaned as she finally opened the window. He started to walk in as she stopped him, "You have a short amount of time Gohan. Don't waste it."

"Ok fine. Videl I'm sorry I called you bipolar ok. I know it's like your hormones and you're all off whack. One moment you're happy, next your horny, and now you're so overly angry over a small matter I don't know what to do. OK. I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't be, but I am. OK. I don't want to be away from you ever, but you asked me and I did as I was asked. Only to find out that you want me around. So I'm conflicted because I don't know how to make you happy. I just want to do so." He said.

She stayed quiet, but looked at him, "What happened to you?"

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you all bruised up? I thought you were indestructible now?" she said examining him.

"I took on three better fighters than me, and they took me down. At first it wasn't so, and it looked like an easy fight, but the way Vegeta and Piccolo are, they new exactly how to wear me out. Then my dad took my advice with his transformation and laid into me. Hence the cuts and bruises." He showed. She continued looking over him, and he grabbed her hands, "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to be with you. I want to go with you tomorrow and see our child."

He looked at her with pleading eyes. She groaned, "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." She grabbed his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" He asked following her.

"No, it means I'll be less mean. Now hold still." She dabbed alcohol on his face, "Why didn't you take a senzu bean?"

He grinned, "Because I knew you'd be more sympathetic if I looked pathetic."

"You just look ugly." She smirked, "Hold on." She left and came back with one, "Take it. I'd like to wake up to a better looking jerk tomorrow."

"So you can be mad at bipolar, but I can't be when you call me names?" He teased as he ate the bean.

"I'm pregnant, so I have an excuse." She said as his face cleared up and he healed.

"Well when you're not, I'll just have to be sure to make note of it." He smiled as he stood up.

"Come on you big jerk." She held her hand out to him. "Let's go to sleep."

"So we're good now?" He asked again.

"I'm not sure. But I think we can manage. After all, this baby is gonna need two parents." She teased.

They went to the bed and laid down, "I love you Videl."

"I know. I love you too. Even if you are frustrating, stupid, a jerk, and sometimes an asshole. I still love you too." She said as she turned. She looked at him, "I'm sorry too." She kissed him and faded into sleep.

The morning came quickly and Videl and Gohan were at the hospital. The woman doctor came in and lathered Videls abdomen with the gel, and started the machine. The ultrasound began.

"There's the head. And the feet. The little hands. How far along did you say you were?" The doctor asked surprised at the quick development.

"Um somewhere around three months." Videl answered. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no. Everything's perfect, it's just the development is so far along. You look more like 5 months. But I guess that's to be expected from anybody with the same heritage as Vegeta." She said looking at Gohan.

"So you know my uncle?" Gohan played off,

"Nope. Never met the guy. But I know Bulma, and the way she talks about him. So with similar developments as her recent child this is not as surprising as it was the first time she came in." She said with a smile. "So would you like to know what the sex is? Or should it be a surprise?" She asked.

"Yes! We want to know." Videl asked.

"It… is… a girl." She revealed, "Congratulations."

They smiled and looked at the screen. "That's a load off." Videl said. "We were kind of hoping."

"Oh?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, we kind of had this feeling." Gohan replied, "And you just answered our question. Thanks." He said with the Son smile.

"No problem. Now… I'll need to see you back in about a month just as a check up. So take this…" she wrote up a receipt and handed to them, "to the front desk and they'll schedule you."

Videl wiped off the gel and pulled her pants back on. "Thank you doctor. We'll see you later." They waved as they left.

Excited Videl hugged Gohan, "Now we can tell everyone officially."

"Oh joy!" Gohan exclaimed sarcastically, "That means mother too… You realize we'll need some earplugs to save our ears from her scream yes?"

"Oh, her and Erasa. Erasa is going to explode." They get to the front desk and get their schedule. As they head outside, they run into a mass of reporters.

"Is it true that you're pregnant Videl?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" Isn't that Saiyaman?" "Saiyaman's the father?" Sir can you answer anything?"

The questions kept coming. Gohan grew quickly annoyed and grabbed Videl up as he took to the sky.

"Damn… I forgot they could do that." One reporter said.

Gohan flew towards Capsule Corp and when he landed he was greeted by his mother, and Bulma. Gohan and Videl met them as they went inside to the large living room filled with Gohans family, and Hercule.

"Sooooooo?" Chi Chi asked excitedly, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Videl looked at Gohan who nodded and then raised his fingers to his ears, prompting any other Saiyan to do so as well. "It's a girl!" All the women squealed in the place waking up poor Bra who was not alerted to the fact that her Saiyan ears are so sensitive.

Bulma picked her up, "Yay! Now you'll have someone your age to play with! And no boy!"

Goten and Trunks frowned, especially Goten. "Man! I was hoping to have like a little brother to play with. Not some stinky girl."

This got him a smack from his mom, "You watch it Goten. Girls are the sweetest and most precious thing. If anything is stinky, it's boys. Now go on and play." She shooed him and Trunks off." Then she turned back to Gohan and Videl, "So you two, what's the plan now?"

"Well..." Videl started.

"We're gonna go back home. Reporters have caught wind of this and I'm not willing to be followed, nor have Videl followed every five seconds." Gohan stated.

"Or how about we just stay here. No one knows we're here and besides there's so much more to do here." Videl motioned back.

"Yeah Gohan! Just stay here." Bulma suggested. "There's plenty of room and there's medical staff here in case Videl needs any."

"Thanks Bulma, but I think it'd be quieter out in the country." Gohan said standing firm.

"Yeah! There's plenty of space, the air is fresh, and Chi can always help Videl out." Goku jumped in.

"Yeah! It'll give us a chance to get closer!" chi Chi chimed in.

"Excuse me." Videl interrupted. "All this sounds great, but if you would please… I think me and Gohan need to discuss this further." She turns to him and grabs his shirt, "Gohan." She leads him away and into a separate room.

"Videl I don't think there's a lot to discuss." He said as the door closed.

She put her hand on his lips, "Oh but there is. Here's the deal… I don't mind going back out to the country and staying there. I've grown to love it, but my issue is I'm a city girl. So I need the noise of the city every once in awhile. So here's my proposition… We'll move back, but we have to connect our place to your parents so we can appease your mother and not have her hunt us down. This keeps me busy while you play at being a responsible human being."

Gohan opened his mouth, "Ah! I'm not finished. But during the weeks I have to return for check ups we'll stay here or at daddy's ok? This way you're not always traveling far and I can hang out with Erasa on the off days. Do we have a better understanding now?"

Gohan was speechless but nodded. "I think so."

"Good. I'm exhausted. Will you carry me home?" She asked in a sweet voice.

Gohan chuckled, "You know… I'm wondering if you really are bipolar." He joked.

Videl didn't find it as funny. She turned to leave, as Gohan grabbed he from behind. "Nope! I don't want you anymore." She said as she struggled.

"You can't resist the might of Saiyaman!" He gloated as he picked her up.

"Oh can't I?" She challenged. She spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe it's Saiyaman who can't resist my might?" She kissed him and he kissed back. They broke apart, "So weren't we going home?" She asked.

"I don't know. Am I allowed to make that decision?" He teased her.

"Nope. That's why I made it for you. Let's go." She commanded.

"Ok! But first… we have to go back out there." He pointed at the door.

Outside the door Bulma and Chi chi were listening in. They weren't sure if they could hear anything until the door unlocked. This made them jump away and act like nothing happened.

"So what did you two decide?" Bulma asked in a hopeful tone.

"What are you two gonna do?" Chi Chi asked in the same manner.

"We'll see you at home, and you next month." Gohan blatantly answered as he and Videl walked towards the exit. Leaving Bulma and Chi Chi unsatisfied with that answer. They walked outside the dome and Gohan picked up Videl as he took of towards their home.

OK then, I hope you enjoyed these last couple of chapters, because the next should be much quicker paced.


	6. Chapter 6 It is Time!

So let's get into yeah?

Chapter 6

Over the next six months Gohan and Videl stuck to their plan. As sonn as they got back to their home in the mountain, they packed it up and moved it to his Gohans parents. This pleased Chi Chi greatly as she baby'd and drove Videl crazy. Thankfully Goku was there to help distract Chi Chi when Gohan wasn't there. Videl also was able to entertain Goten when he wasn't running off to Trunks' or studying.

Gohan was on the move and spent half the week in the city with Bulma, and the rest at home with Videl. Allowing her to have her space, and giving her a reason to miss him. During the weeks she had to visit the doctor they switched back and forth between Hercules and Bulmas. When they would stay at Bulmas, Videl got the chance at learning how to take care of a baby as she got babysitting duties when Vegeta or Bulma were busy.

She even got to visit with Vegeta everyonce in awhile and that was something she enjoyed. He would start off with a snide comment and she would return the favor creating a conversation for them to have. Before he and Gohan sparred. During all this peace there were a few times where it was chaotic. Especially the closer the day came for Videl to have the baby.

She seemed more primal and annoyed, and hungry. She could easily out eat any of the Saiyans she was near. Then she would be overly hormonal and paranoid, thinking whenever Gohan was late by a few minutes that he would be sleeping with someone else. Knowing full well that that couldn't happen. It lead to some vicious yelling matches, but quick and teary eyed make ups.

Through the seasonal changes and the holidays that came with them it was finally close to that time. It was the week where they stayed at her dads, and everytime they stayed they nearly got no rest as she and Gohan were plagued by reporters trying to find out information. Gohan was always irritated to be there when the reporters showed. But he had enough and the previous night flew into the middle of the mass crowd and powered up enough to blow the electronic devices and blow back the crowd in every which way, in which he threatened, "If you come within one mile of this house I will make your lives a living hell!"

And that was the end of it as he and Videl caught a full nights sleep. The next morning, as Videl and Gohan were getting ready for the day Videls water broke and in that moment time stopped because they both knew what time it was.

"Um Gohan…" Videl said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Shouldn't we… Um leave, now?" She asked forgetting all plans and arrangements.

"Yes." He shook his head, "Yes let's go!" Then all reality snapped back into place as he ran and grabbed her bags. She went to the hallway and called for her father.

He showed up, "What's up?"

"My water broke, and we're trying to keep calm about it, and I think I'm having contractions, but I don't want to freak out about it. So if you could please call everyone as me and Gohan go to the hospital, it'd be much appreciated." She said as she walked over to the window where gohan was waiting with a backpack for her.

"Yeah! You got it!" He said excitedly.

"Thank you. We'll see you later." She said in her unnaturally calm voice. Then she held on to Gohan who carefully picked her up and took off to the sky.

Hercule was standing alone in the room, and left quickly as he knew he only had to call one person. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey there!" Bulmas voice spoke.

"Bulma! It's Hercule." He said.

"Hey champ! What's up?" She asked.

"Gohan and Videl just left to the hospital. It's time." He said intensely.

"Understood! See you there!" She hung up. He did as well as Bee walked in the room. He looked at the dog.

"I'll be back. Stay out of the trash." He commanded as he left.

Bulma set her phone down, and left her lab quickly to her living room where Trunks was watching cartoons and Vegeta was sitting with Bra, "OK you two! Get ready, because we're headed to the hospital."

Vegeta looked at her, "Why?"

"Why do you think?" She asked with an attitude.

"I don't know, that's why I asked woman!" He said returning it.

"What is the only possible reason we'd have to go to the hospital?" She asked him.

He thought for a second, "So the brat and his mate are having their brat."

"Yes! So get ready!" She commanded. Trunks got up and did as asked, Vegeta just stayed seated. "Vegeta!"

"I'm ready. What's your excuse?" He said with a smirk.

She rubbed her eyes, "OK fine. Will you get Bra ready? I need to call everyone else."

He groaned, "Fine. But hurry it up." He got up with Bra and walked out of the room.

"Thank you." Bulma said, as she got on her phone and called Goku's house.

"Bulma? What's wrong? Is Videl OK?" Chi Chi's erratic voice came.

"Hey Chi Chi, and Videl is going into labor. So get everyone ready and we'll meet you guys at the-" She didn't get to finish before Chi Chi hung up and appeared in her living room with a very tired looking Goten and Goku, "-hospital."

"Well are you ready?" Chi Chi asked.

"I just need a minute." She said as she got up and left. Vegeta walked in with a baby bag over his shoulder and a bundled Bra, not expecting to see Goku and family.

He noticed when Goku chuckled. He looked at the people in his living room, "Damn."

"Aw come on Vegeta! You can't hide it now. You officially can be called a daddy." Goku poked fun at him.

"This is nothing but a favor to the woman." He tried to cover it up.

"I don't think it is. I think I've seen you hold her more than you ever did Trunks." Goku continued.

Then Bulma came back in the room. "Alright everyone, you ready?" She looked around and walked over to Vegeta and took Bra from him.

"Yep! Come on! I wanna see my grandbaby!" Chi Chi stated.

"Everyone grab hands." Goku said as he put his fingers to his head as they disappeared and reappeared outside the hospital, "I'll go get the others." He said as he disappeared.

Everyone else, ewxcept for Chi Chi who ran, walked into the hospital and asked where to go. They were lead to the waiting room where they saw Gohan waiting to greet them.

"Gohan! What are you doing out here?" His mother attacked.

"They were preparing Videl and I figured I'd come see you guys before I went in there." He said.

"Are you nervous?" Bulma asked him.

"A little. Honestly I'm terrified to walk in there." He admitted, "Hey Vegeta, how did you handle it?"

He was met with a laugh, which put Gohan down a bit.

"Oh don't pay attention to him. I'll tell you how you should handle it. Take deep breaths and say comforting things." Bulma advised.

"Yes and keep your face far from her reach." His mother jumped in. "There's a slight chance she could rip your face off."

"Thanks mom. You've made it all the more better." He said as he turned to the doors. "Ok. I'm going in there." He said as he walked through the double doors and down the hall to Videls room. There the doctor was finishing going over things with Videl.

"-so you relax, and get ready." She gets up, "Mr. Son." And leaves the room.

He walks over to Videl who is exhaling, "Gohan… hold my hand." She put her hand in the air, and he grabbed it, "I'm freaking out…"

"I know babe. I'm feeling the same way." He said taking her hand in both of his.

"I know we prepared for this, and now it's here, but… " She started.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm not ready to push this kid out." She whined.

Gohan chuckled, "I'll be here the whole time. Just keep hold of my hand, and don't let go." He comforted her.

She winced in pain as she held her belly, "I think this kid is ready to leave." She said strained.

By convenience the doctor and some nurses came in, and the doctor checked out Videl "Well you're crowning. I think it's time to begin." She said as she got up and scrubbed up.

Then all the chaos happened. Videl had to push like she's never pushed before, and Gohans hand was crushed like it's never been crushed before. There was screaming and cursing and blame, and pain. It was easily one of the hardest things that both of them ever had to endure.

From the waiting room, they all waited. The warriors there could feel the fluctuations of power going on in the room. The women talked and the children played. Goku, Vegeta and Krillin stood silent waiting. Hercule was just as anxious as Chi Chi. It seemed like forever and a day had gone by.

Then men picked their heads up as the doctor walked through the doors. "Well it's done. The baby is doing fine, Videl is asleep and Gohan is in there right now with the baby."

Chi Chi nearly tackled the woman getting close to her, "When can I see them?" She pleaded.

"Soon. Right now they just need a moment. I'll let you know when it's time." Then she turned and left.

Chi Chi was left disappointed.

Gohan stood in the middle of the room holding his baby. He couldn't believe he was a father and that this child in his arms was his. She was the most precious thing in the world to him and all he could do was just stare at her.

Pan was asleep in his arms. Her head with short black hair reminiscent to his and Videls. He rocked her bobbed her up and down lightly as he walked over to the seat in the room. He looked at Videl who was asleep peacefully after her endeavor. He looked back at the baby in his arms as she yawned and started to whine. He shushed her trying to keep her from crying.

"Gohan. Let me see her." Videl called out to him weakly. He got up and walked Pan over to Videl. She reached up and took her. Videl looked at her and got teary eyed, "Wow… She's so beautiful."

"Yeah she is." Gohan said, "Just like her mother."

She looked up at him as he gave her a kiss. Pan started to cry and they broke apart. "Shh, shh, it's ok. I got you." Videl bobbed Pan up and down.

"She's hungry." The doctors voice came in. They looked at her, "Try feeding her." Videl undid her shirt and gave the baby her nipple. She immediately latched on and started drinking. "There now see. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but the medicine helps." Videl answered.

"That's to be expected. Your family is waiting to see you, so whenever you're ready I can send someone in." The doctor informed.

"I'll do it." Gohan said.

"Very well. Now you may only have two people back here. You do understand that?"

"Yes." Gohan answered.

"Good. If there's anything you need just ring the nurse button. I'll be back later to check on you." Then the doctor was gone.

Gohan left the room and went to the waiting room. "Hey guys."

"Oh Gohan!" his mother ran up to him.

"Hey mom. I can take two people back there. Who wants to go first?" He asked the group.

Chi Chi was going to say something, but Bulma stopped her. "Me and Chi Chi will go last since we are the most excited. Let Krillin and 18 go first. Goku and Vegeta can take the boys, and then we'll go after everyone has had their chance." Bulma planned.

"What?" Chi Chi was horrified.

"That sounds fine." 18 said as she and Krillin walked past and followed Gohan.

They got into the room, and 18 visited with Videl. Krillin stayed close to Gohan, "Man kid… It was like yesterday you were a little boy with the wild long hair. And now you're a dad. Congratulations."

"Thanks Krillin. I'm still I shock, though I've been preparing for this day for the better part of the last year." He replied.

"Trust me kid. There's no preparation for this. And it's only beginning." Krillin told him.

"She's beautiful." 18 said in her monotone way.

"Thanks. I can already tell she's going to be trouble." Videl joked.

"They usually are." 18 smiled.

"So any advice?" Videl asked.

"Keep bottles handy, allow her to sleep with you guys everyonce in awhile and be patient." 18 replied.

"I'll keep all of those in mind." She said as she looked down at the baby who started fussing again.

18 had gotten up from the bed and headed to the door, "Don't forget to burp her too." 18 said as she walked out of the door.

"See you guys. Take care!" Krillin said as he followed his wife.

Soon after Vegeta and Trunks came in. They got close and Trunks floated up to get a better look. Vegeta looked from his position at the side, "She's a strong one. You should be proud to have given birth to such a Saiyan… Even if her blood's diluted." He said.

"Why Vegeta, was that a compliment?" Videl asked.

He smirked then looked at Gohan, "I suppose a congratulations are in order."

Gohan nodded, "Thanks."

"Train her well. She might just be useful one day." Vegeta stated.

"Oh don't worry about that." Videl chimed in, "She'll be trained. But she'll also have to study. Kind of like Gohan here."

"Why does she look so puffy?" Trunks asked.

"She just is. It'll go away though." Videl answered.

"Good, because it'll be weird playing with a puffy kid." He said as a child would.

"Come on Trunks. Let's leave them be. Brat… Bigger Brat…" Vegeta nodded.

"Vegeta." Gohan replied.

"Ass." Videl smirked.

Soon after Goku and Goten came in. Gohan gave his dad a hug as Goku and Goten hovered around Videl.

"May I?" Goku asked holding his arms out.

Videl smiled and lifted her to him, Goku took Pan and held her. Pan's eyes had slightly opened and looked at him. "Hey there! I'm Goku! I'm your Grandpa!" He said so full of joy.

"Let me see!" Goten said floating up to his shoulder. "She's really puffy!"

Videl and Gohan chuckled, "That's what Trunks said as well." Videl mentioned.

"Well she is." He said.

"Hey Goten. Go get Hercule." Goku told his youngest.

"Fine…" Goten said with a groan, and was gone. A moment later Hercule walked in the door and went over to his daughter.

"Hey sweet pea! How are you feeling?" he asked as he gave her a half hearted hug since he was so cautious.

"Hey daddy. I'm fine." She said as Goku came closer.

"Hey Hercule, wanna hold her?" He offered Pan to Hercule.

"Uh… Sure." He took her from Goku. "Oh man… She's so tiny." Her eyes looked at him too, "I'm grandpa Hercule. Hi." He said not knowing what to make of this. He was as shocked as Pans parents were.

Goku put his hand on Hercule's shoulder, "Hey! Come on. Let's go get some food." Goku said.

"Uh yeah. Sure. Here you go." Hercule gave Pan back to Videl.

"Thanks daddy." She said cooing at the baby.

"I'll be back." He said. Then he and Goku were gone.

IN their moment of peace Gohan looked at Videl who was bobbing the baby. She saw him, "What?"

"You realize who's next right?" He reminded her.

"Yes. But it's ineveitable. She's gonna have to see her eventually right? So let's get it over with." Videl laughed as the door almost exploded open.

"Where is she!" Chi Chi said as she laid eyes directly on the precious child.

"Right there mom." Gohan said moving out of the way.

"Sorry Gohan. I couldn't slow her down." Bulma said getting into the room holding Bra.

"Hey chi chi." Videl said as the older woman approached.

"Oh my Goodness!" Chi Chi held her hands to her face as if she couldn't breathe.

"Chi Chi?" Videl caught her attention. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes! Yes I would!" She put her arms out. Videl chuckled as she put Pan in Chi Chi's arms. Chi Chi was so overwhelmed with joy, "Oh my… Hey baby! I'm your grandmother Chi Chi! I'm going to spoil you rotten." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

Bulma walked over to Videl, "Hey girl. I bet you're feelin awesome. Especially in your pelvic area."

"Just so swell." Videl answered sarcastically.

"I figured as much. Here, I thought you'd like one of these." She pulled out a senzu bean.

"Oh my God, I never thought I'd be so glad to see such a small bean!" She took it and ate it immediately. With a quick pop and a sigh of relief Videl moved herself from her bed. "Thank you so much Bulma!"

"You're welcome! I figure you might have forgotten yours. But there you go." She smiled.

"Oh Videl! She's so beautiful!" Chi Chi came in.

"She really is. I'm almost glad I went through all that pain." Videl joked.

"I bet. Now I think it is my turn, so Chi Chi… Let's trade." She motioned a baby trade. Reluctantly Chi Chi gave Pan up and took Bra as Bulma took hold of Pan, "Well, well… You two made a good looking kid. Hello honey. You and Bra are gonna be the best of friends. Yes you are." She giggled as she made a funny face. Then she looked up to Videl, "Here you go Videl.

Videl took her baby, "Thanks. Hey there." She said as she walked over to the hospital prepared baby bed, where she put Pan down who had immediately fell back asleep.

"So I'll get things arranged and have you guys out of here in a matter of hours. To which you should stay at my home just for a little bit." Bulma said.

"Thanks Bulma but-" Gohan started, but Videl stopped him.

"Yes thank you Bulma. That sounds wonderful."

"Good! Now I'm going to go do that. Chi Chi? You don't mind holding Bra for awhile do you?" She asked.

"As long as I'm holding a precious bundle of joy for now, I'll be happy." Chi Chi replied.

"Good. I'll be back in a moment." Bulma left.

Gohan and Videl were left with Chi Chi. "So mom, are you Ok?"

"I'm fantastic! I'm finally a grandmother!" She said excitedly, but then switched her expression, "Of course now… You two have to get married. Call me old fashioned but mates or not you two should still be married." She brought up.

"You know… I agree. Gohan… Are we going to get married?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well… I was gonna wait to do this but…" He reached into his pocket and got on one knee, "Videl. Will you be my wife?" He asked there in the middle of a hospital room. The ring was platinum diamonds encrusted all around it.

She put the ring on, "Yes Gohan. I would love to be your wife." He stood up and kissed her. She looked at it, "How did you get this?"

"I made it. Around two months ago I went on an errand and gathered raw materials, and made it with the technology of capsule corp." He explained.

"It's beautiful." She said.

"Aw! My baby is growing up so fast! You have to let us plan the wedding. It will be the most glorious wedding ever! With doves and tinsel and ivory and-" Chi Chi was about to go on a rant.

"Mom! Relax OK. We just had a baby. We can wait on a wedding day." He said slowing her down.

"What do you mean we? I believe I just had the baby. You watched." Videl teased him.

"Well I felt it just as bad as you did. I've never felt so much pain in my hand ever like that. I might as well have had the baby." He played into it.

"Gohan this is not a battle you can win. You'll never actually know what it's like to push a baby from between your legs, so sit down." His mother jumped in.

"OK fine." He said giving up.

Bulma appeared "OK so you guys will be able to leave at about nine. So you have 2 hours. Ooh where'd you get the ring?" She noticed.

"Gohan just propsed." Chi Chi answered.

"Oh! How wonderful! You have to-"

"Let you two plan the wedding. Yes, mom already went through that. All in due time. But for now, let us recover first." Gohan stopped her.

"Alright kid. You got it." Bulma said, "Well come on Chi Chi. We have a room to fix up. We'll send Goku back for you two at discharge."

Chi Chi gave Bulma back Bra as she hugged her son and soon to be daughter, "See you guys soon."

And with that the room was quiet and empty. Gohan and Videl both exhaled, and then laughed. "Well glad that is finally over."

"For now." Videl chuckled. She walked over to Pan, "I still can't believe we're parents."

He joined her and puts his arms around her waist as he looked over her shoulder. "I know." He kissed her neck, "I miss this."

"Miss what?" She asks as she reaches her arm behind his head.

"Feeling your flat abdomen. Now you don't have a baby in the way." He teased her.

She lightly slapped his head, "You're an ass."

He chuckled. They both continued looking down at Pan. "I love you Videl."

"I love you too Gohan." She said as she turned her head and kissed him. Their kiss became passionate as she turned around in his arms. This didn't last long however as Pan started crying. They stopped as Gohan sighed, "This… Is going to happen a lot isn't it?"

Videl turned and picked up the crying child as she bobbed her and lightly shushed her. "Unfortunately I do believe so. Hey now… Shh." She continued. She sat back on the bed as she once again presented the baby her nipple again. The baby latched on and started feeding again.

Gohan shook his head as he started to pack things up. Nine came around and sure enough Goku had arrived to take them back. They arrived at Capsule Corp and was immediately shown their room which had a baby crib set up and there was no greater relief to Gohan and especially Videl the sight of a giant soft looking bed.

"Well good night everyone. We're gonna go to bed." Gohan said as he said his good nights to his family and friends.

"Good night everyone!" Videl yelled from the room as she walked around with Pan.

Gohan closed the door and changed into some pajama pants. "Here, I'll take her so you can get ready for bed." He took Pan while Videl changed into a large shirt. "She's asleep." He informed.

"Well put her in her crib and let's go to bed. We'll need all the rest we can get considering we may not get much of it." Videl said as she crawled into bed. "Come on." She patted the area next to her.

Gohan smiled at her and after turning the light off got into bed with her. She cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him. She stretched her neck up and kissed him before snuggling up in his chest and falling asleep. Gohan smiled and looked at Videl. Then to Pan, and after sensing the area out fell asleep himself.

There we go! It's finally done! EDIT: Unfortunately this section is done. I'm done with this story. I might do some kind of threequel for this series, but for now I'm gonna end it here. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry it was so short in comparison. But after I clear up the other two I have another one I am working on, so... Yeah! =) I love you guys.


End file.
